The Great war
by DarkLordTim
Summary: When the biggest war starts, only one man can lead the alliance to victory. But the thing is, circumstances make him quit. Rated M for violence and slight language. Sailor Moon x Mew Mew Power x Mortal Kombat x Godzilla x Yugioh x Original Characters


The Great War

Summary: When the biggest war starts, only one man can lead the alliance to victory. But the thing is, circumstances make him quit. Rated M for violence and slight language

Notes: The teams for the war are the Alliance (good), Horde (evil), and Outcasts (neutral). Also this will always be in my POV.

--

Betrayal

--

It had been a few days since the zombie incident. I feel really bad. I have no idea how many people I bit and who they were. But I still lived with the Dark Magician Girl, who always comforted me when I felt really bad. One day though, there was a conversation brought up by BigT. But he only told her and Sally. Not me.

--

"So, have you heard?" BigT asked.

"No, what?" Dark Magician Girl replied.

"About the great war coming up. I have the list for who is on what side." BigT said.

"So this way we will know our enemy." Sally said, but then I walked down. It seemed BigT wasn't too happy to see me.

"Go away, trash" BigT said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" Dark Magician Girl yelled, infuriated.

"You heard me. T-R-A-S-H, Trash." BigT said annoyed.

"BigT, why do you hate him?" Sally asked.

"Sally, remember when you said a fat zombie bit you that time? I'm pretty sure… IT WAS YOU!" he yelled, pointing to me.

I gasped. "I would never do that!" I yelled.

"IT DOESNT MATTER DUMBASS!! ZOMBIES BITE ANYONE!! JUST STAY AWAY!" he yelled, tearing as he sent a bolt through my arm. "GO AWAY!! AND NEVER COME BACK!!" he yelled, ready to fire another bolt.

I ran out crying. "You JERK!" I yelled. Now he got really angry and hit me again with a bolt. I screamed and cried as blood came out of the wounds.

Dark Magician Girl had enough. "TIM!!" she yelled, as she ran up to me. "Heal!" she cried as she started healing the wounds.

I smiled and looked up at her. "Thank you." I said and kissed her. "Hey Big Fail, maybe in the next war, we have our own side. How about that? It will crush and trample you." I said.

"Go ahead, you can't beat me." He said and laughed.

Sally was in a corner trying to remember. It WAS me who bit her. So she got mad. She yelled at me. 'Try your best shot fool!" she yelled.

Dark magician Girl snarled and ran off somewhere with me. "Now what should we do? We have to show up with an army." she said.

I made a few weird noises and soon, King Ghidorah was there. "Master, what is your wish." he said, with only me understanding its speech.

"Gather the other monsters. We go to war." I said, as he flew off roaring.

--

Building an Army

--

Sooner or later, Ghidorah returned with all the evil monsters. Orga, Biollante, Gigan, Destoroyah, Obsidius, and the others. They were anxious. "So what do we destroy first?" Biollante asked

"We go for making a main base. LET'S HEAD TOWARDS THE EARTH KINGDOM!!" I yelled as we charged over and easily took it over, killing the king, the god is our prisoner. We kept him sedated so he couldn't do anything. Dark magician girl arrived shortly after with all the Yugioh Spellcasters.

"This will help." she said and smiled at me.

"We have to work with monsters?" The Dark Magician asked.

"Yes. You are in… the Outcasts. A neutral army that will only attack mostly if threatened or we need more territory." I said.

He grumbled a bit but nodded in agreement.

--

Meanwhile BigT traveled to other anime worlds and recruited many heroes. So far he got the sailor scouts, mew mews, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kung Lao, Jax, and Sonya Blade.

"So why are we doing this again?" Jax asked.

"We will be fighting a war, and I think Tim has recruited many strong opponents." BigT replied.

"Oh really?" a few voices said as they left.

"Shao Khan and Shang Tsung!" the MK fighters yelled as the voices disappeared.

--

The two had appeared at Earth Kingdom Castle. "Which one of you is "Tim"?" Shao Khan asked.

"I am." I said.

"You don't look so tough." Shang tsung said.

"This new body is more than to look good." I said and appeared behind him, trying to bend his arm backwards. I almost got there as he begged for mercy.

"You are strong. We wish to join." Shao Khan said.

"Fine." I said. "If you can get scorpion." I added.

Shang Tsung laughed as he made scorpion appear.

"I pledge service." scorpion said and bowed, as if controlled.

"Good." I said.

--

The First Strike

--

I decided to let an attack go, so they would fully know. I sent Gigan to destroy a Dark Kingdom city. He was even able to rip apart the god's arms off.

"The boy who sent you is confused. But I know he is kind on the inside. When I die, I want him in my place." he said, as his guards took him to safety.

Many soldiers tried to kill the beast, but it was unsuccessful. He destroyed the city and came back.

--

Meanwhile, BigT ordered Zoey and Amy on a recon mission.

Zoey was in her mew mew form. "So why are WE doing this?" She asked.

Amy was in her sailor outfit. "Because your good on your feet, and I'm the smart one." she said.

"Were gonna die." zoey said.

"Shhhhhh." Amy whispered. "Someone's coming" she added.

The Magician of Black Chaos was walking by, hearing something. He turned to the tree they were standing in. "INTRUDERS!!" he yelled as they rushed out of the tree, determined to get to safety. But King Ghidorah and Obsidius surrounded them.

"Oh no!" they yelled.

"My Rose Bell wont work on them." Zoey said, scared. Then I walked up.

"Well ladies, BigT sent you didn't he?" I asked as they nodded. "Take them away." I said and disappeared.

--

Love at First Sight

--

"I'm scared Amy. What will they do to us?" Zoey asked in tears.

"I'm not sure, but they won't hurt us. I think they are just going to use us."

"Oh great." Zoey said.

"Its time for the next guard to watch over you. My shift is done." the Dark Magician said as the Evil BigT walked down the steps. But as soon as he looked at Zoe, everything changed for him. He was in love.

"Who are you?" he asked Zoey

"My name is Zoey. Who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm the evil BigT." he said.

"Is that a blush on your face?" Amy asked.

Just then his face exploded in red as he turned away. "n…no" he stuttered.

Zoey gave him a weird look before realizing. "YOU LOVE ME?!" she shouted as he covered her face.

"If the others found out I'm a dead man." he said.

"But I love Mark!" she said.

"Have you noticed he started to go out with you a lot more since he found out you were like a cat?" he asked

"Yeah but… oh no… Is he using me?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's just a furry." he said as he gave her a comforting hug. "I wouldn't use you. I love you for who you are, not what you are." he added in a soft tone.

Amy thought he wasn't serious. He scanned for any signs of lying, but… she didn't find any. He was telling the truth.

"How about I call you EvilT." she said and smiled as she kissed him.

His face came red again as he smiled. "Yes, you can call me that my little kitty." he said playfully and giggled. It was as if all his evil was gone.

Zoey smiled. "Can we go back? I want to see my friends again." she asked.

He smiled. "Sure, and ill stay with you." he said as he made a hole in the wall as he escaped with them.

I had come down. "Traitor. If I see him again he's dead." I said growling.

--

The Final Battle

--

"Sir, we just received news that the horde has been defeated by the alliance." a soldier said.

"This means the final battle is next. Prepare the troops." I said.

--

It was the final battle. We met inside the alliance territory to wage our last stand. So far we had been dominating. We were beating troops left and right, with only the sailors, mew mews, MK fighters, and the traitor to be the main force.

Ghidorah roared as he fired a blast as Amy. She avoided it. "Mercury Bubbles, splash!" she cried out, but it had no effect on a titan like King Ghidorah

Orga had a tight grip on Kiki as she struggled to get free. "Lemme go!" she yelled. He tightened his grip as she screamed in pain.

"Let her go!" BigT yelled as he zapped the monster hard as he fell to the ground. "You're the real monster Tim! Stop this now!" he yelled

"NEVER! FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! MONSTERS!! KILL EVERYONE YOU SEE!!" I yelled as they charged a blast. Sally got behind BigT as she whimpered in fear. I saw this, but also saw that she was… pregnant. I gasped. "WAIT! STOP!" I yelled, but they fired. "NO!" I yelled as I got in front and took the whole blast.

"I grant you the powers of a dark god." the dark gods voice said as a black light enveloped me as I repelled the blast as they were sent flying. But I collapsed on the ground, out of energy.

BigT saw this. "He would still, protect me… after all I did to him." he said before starting to cry. "Tim… I'm so sorry." he cried.

I opened my eyes weakly. "It's okay." I said.

The Dark Magician Girl ran up to me. "Tim!" she cried on me.

"He will be okay. He's just tired." BigT said and smiled.

She nodded. "Oh Tim, I don't ever want to lose you." she said tearing.

I smiled. "Its okay my love. Ill always be there for you." I said soothingly. "And you know, I've always wanted to be a dad." I said playfully and giggled.

She giggled with me. "I could make that happen." she said.

I smiled. "I love you, more than anything." I said, before closing my eyes again, resting.

"I love you too Tim. Sweet dreams." she said as she picked me up and carried me home.

THE END


End file.
